Ese no sera mi destino
by ChenchoXDBernna
Summary: Su maestro se lo había dicho. Las palabras rondaban en su mente persiguiéndolo detrás de cada fracaso, detrás de cada decepción, ¿Que tan ciertas eran sus palabras y que tanto aplicaban en él? Después de todo él ya no era un simple humano.


_Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto._

_Este fic participa en el reto de Frases Épicas del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

_El que se enseña a si mismo tiene por maestro a un necio. ¿Que tan cierto podría llegar a ser eso?_

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamo con frustración mientras pateaba la cómoda en la cual descansaban la mayoría de sus instrumentos quirúrgicos.

Retrocedió un par de pasos atrás ante la camilla que tenia frente a él. El cuerpo diseccionado que descansaba sobre ella comenzó a llenarse de sellos extraños hasta que finalmente fue consumido por una inusual flama lila. Soltó un gran suspiro, algo inusual en el.

—Kabuto… —Lo llamo con esa voz quisquillosa tan clásica de su ser.

—Dígame Orochimaru-sama. —Abrió la puerta de la oscura habitación en la que se encontraban. — ¿En qué puedo servirle…? —comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su maestro. Con perspicacia posó su vista al cuerpo carcomido por el fuego, de un estante tomó un par de guantes acercándose mientras se los ponía —Veo que nuevamente no a funcionado… —comentó mientras comenzaba a examinar el cuerpo.

—Quiero más prospectos para mañana —sentenció mientras comenzaba a quitarse la bata clínica junto con el cubre bocas—. Las personas mayores a veinticinco años resultaron ser un fracaso. Quiero a niños y niñas de entre los cuatro y quince años, si con ellos no funciona abandonaremos la investigación.

— ¿Enserio?, abandonar una investigación tan avanzada no es común en usted Orochimaru-sama. ¿Descubrió algo interesante? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Has lo que te digo.

—Entendido —sin más observó como su maestro se retiraba azotando ligeramente la puerta detrás de sí—. _Parece que no esta de humor el día de hoy_. —Se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a recoger los utensilios que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo —No puedo culparlo esta investigación se veía prometedora, de haber tenido éxito ni siquiera Konoha hubiera podido hacernos frente —ojeo un par de papeles que se encontraban en el suelo —.Ya veo, con que era eso… —de la misma manera soltó un suspiro, tampoco era algo común en el.

Se apresuró a arreglar el lugar para buscar a los nuevos prospectos tan pronto como le fuera posible, después de todo no quería que Orochimaru se molestara aún más. No podía negarlo, habían tenido un gran número de fracasos en los últimos meses y que esta última investigación que se veía tan prometedora fuera uno mas de ellos no daba señas de algo bueno.

**_0_0_**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo salía a caminar en plena luz del día. El escondite de esta ocasión se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea de la cascada, considerando que no era una de las cinco aldeas en la cumbre resultaba hasta cierto punto cómodo estar ahí. No sólo por el hecho de que tenía cierto parecido con Konoha, si no por que su situación geográfica le permitía encontrar casi todo tipo de plantas y aunque nunca lo admitiría, su atractivo visual era aún mejor. Claro, sin contar que al ser frontera muchos viajeros de todas las edades pasaban por ahí y nadie se sorprendía si uno o dos desaparecían.

Camino sin rumbo fijo tratando de asimilar sus últimos experimentos fallidos. ¿Qué es lo que había echo mal?, ¿por qué sus trabajo duro ya no daba éxito? Él era el temido Sannin de las serpientes, el inmortal Orochimaru, se convertiría en la persona que conocería todos los jutsus del mundo y su nombre seria incluso más temido que el de Uchiha Madara. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se sentía tan patético.

Hace mucho tiempo que se había cerrado en sus investigaciones creyendo que encontraría las respuestas del mundo, sin embargo desde que abandonó Konoha, es más; desde que se había convertido en chunnin y se independizara de Hiruzen no había aprendido nada. No lo negaba y nadie lo podía hacer, él había descubierto una infinidad de cosas hasta ahora desconocidas por el mundo shinobi, sin embargo nunca nada concreto. Un par de experimentos por allí, un par de experimentos por acá… sin embargo nada a lo que se le pudiera llamar conocimiento puro, ningún legado más que pedazos de todo sin alguna relación entre si.

Su nombre era conocido alrededor de todo el mundo shinobi como un cirujano oscuro, un término nuevo que simplemente no lo podía describir mejor. Odiado por muchos e idolatrado por otros. Siempre se sintió orgulloso de su nombre, ese, los pasados y cualquiera que pudiera llegar a tener sin embargo comenzaba a perder la fe en sus experimentos.

Nunca olvidaría las palabras de su maestro antes de partir de la aldea: _Te embarcas en un callejón sin salida Orochimaru, el conocimiento absoluto no es algo que un simple humano como tú o como yo pueda conseguir. No importa cuanta investigación o experimentos hagas, no encontrarás nada… El que se enseña a si mismo tiene por maestro a un necio y tú eres el mayor necio que he conocido e indudablemente terminarás en desgracia sin haberle dado un sentido a tu vida._

Detuvo su paso sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Realmente él se había equivocado? ¿Acaso su maestro tenia razón? ¿De verdad todo había sido una simple ilusión?

Al principio los fracasos nunca lo detuvieron, después de todo estos eran necesarios, siempre lo habían sido. Pero a eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, en el cual comenzaba no sólo a desesperarse, si no a cuestionar todo lo que había echo hasta ahora.

— ¡Cuidado! —de la nada salieron un par de niños de la sima de un árbol, forcejeaban mientras caían hasta que se percataron de que iban a caer sobre aquel extraño sujeto. Cerraros sus ojos esperando el impacto. Orochimaru se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no los vio venir, sin embargo era algo insignificante para alguien de su nivel por lo que con un elegante movimiento se movió a haciendo que nada detuviera el impacto de esos dos, dejando consigo un estruendo al chocar seguido de los gritos de dolor. Al parecer uno se había roto la muñeca.

— ¡Shiro-kun! ¡Neri-chan! —tal cual como ellos dos salieron de la nada una tercer y cuarta integrante de desconocidos se unieron a la situación.

Observó a los recién llegados y a los mocosos que se encontraban llorando en el suelo. Por la banda en sus frentes fácilmente podía intuir que eran de la aldea de la nube, algo que realmente no se espero. Sin embargo eran tres niños y la que parecía ser la sensei de ellos por mucho debía tener veintidós años por lo que era obvio que su nivel no rebasaba el chunnin y le seria muy fácil matarlos.

— ¡Sensei!, p-parece que Neri-chan se rompió la muñeca… —exclamó al borde del llanto.

—Tranquilo Haru-kun —lo calmó su sensei con una sonrisa. Se acercó a sus alumnos lentamente —Neri-chan ¿te duele? —preguntó mientras tomaba con cuidado su brazo; un fuerte grito fue la respuesta poniéndola tensa—. D-Discúlpame… creo que es mas grave de lo que pensé —observó al percatarse que toda la parte de la muñeca para abajo se encontraba en un color morado. —C-creo que te rompiste el hueso, veamos —sacó un botiquín medico de su estuche ninja—, tal vez te duela un poco pero tienes que soportar el do…

—A menos que quieras que pierda su mano no lo hagas —habló con voz seria el Sannin, helándole los huesos a los cuatro que se habían olvidado de su presencia—, el hueso no tiene nada que ver. Los ligamentos se separaron abriendo un par de venas. Olvídate de la sangre, presiona la zona hinchada con fuerza y después aplica cualquier ungüento que tengas contigo sin diluir. Usa las vendas para aplicar presión y que la pomada haga su trabajo.

Todo quedo en silencio, los cuatro estupefactos ante su presencia. Su voz les helaba los huesos, sin embargo esa aura de depredador que irradiaba con esos penetrantes ojos de serpiente les impedía siquiera moverse. —¿Qué esperas? —esbozó una de sus clásicas sonrisas macabras—, te advierto que va a doler mucho niña. —soltó una ligera risa haciéndola casi llorar.

Desconfiada lo miró por unos instantes mientras este sólo le respondía con una sonrisa arrogante. Parecía tan seguro de sus palabras sin embargo no sabia que creer, no conocía a ese extraño sujeto, sin embargo si marcaba a su alumna de por vida nunca se lo perdonaría por lo que tomo aire eh ignoro esa aura tan bizarra que desprendía y comenzó con su trabajo.

—Neri-chan, muerde esto —rompió una buena parte de sus mangas y la envolvió haciéndola un rollo de tamaño considerable, antes de que su alumna pudiera decir algo se la metió en la boca y de inmediato procedió a seguir las instrucciones que le habían dado. Con la mano izquierda presionó con fuerza la parte hinchada viendo con angustia como su alumna soltaba un quejido ahogado por el pedazo de tela que le había colocado. Sin dejar de hacer presión con su mano derecha destapo el ungüento curativo que traía consigo y tal y como lo escucho agarro una gran porción de esta con su mano y la dejó caer en la zona afectada. Ahora eran lagrimas de desesperación las que su alumna derramaba sin embargo no podía echarse para atrás ahora. —Haru, pásame las vendas —demandó con voz seria, su alumno se quedó estupefacto—, ¡ahora! —de inmediato este acató las ordenes de su sensei. Le acercó las vendas que había sacado, de inmediato ella las tomó y comenzó a hacer un vendaje improvisado asegurándose de apretarlo lo más posible.

—Déjala descansar de veinte a treinta minutos en lo que los nervios se desinflaman y el cuerpo se encarga de unir nuevamente los vasos rotos. —Les dedico otra sonrisa y después les dio la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— ¡Espere por favor!

— ¿Si? —mostró esa sonrisa arrogante una vez mas.

Casi se cae dé la impresión al momento que sus ojos nuevamente chocaron con los suyos, sin embargo trago saliva y obligo a su cuerpo moverse. —M-muchas gracias por su ayuda… —hizo una reverencia tratando de que su nerviosismo no se notara sin embargo era obvio que había demostrado todo lo contrario—. M-Mi nombre es Tsukihi Hitagi. P-por favor, acepte este almuerzo como agradecimiento —se maldijo mentalmente pues su voz sonaba como la de una puberta enamorada, sin embargo las emociones que sentía eran todo lo contrario. Bien, solo quería ser agradecida pero por la intensidad de instinto asesino que sentía de aquel sujeto sabia que eso podría costarle la vida.

Orochimaru esbozó una sonrisa de sorpresa cuando vio que le ofrecían una pequeña bolsa la cual seguramente tendría un ligero almuerzo dentro de ella. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo pues no sabia que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación como esa por lo que simplemente comenzó a reír.

—D-Disculp… d-disculpe señor… —susurró uno de los pequeños que se encontraban allí con claro miedo en su voz—. M-Muchas gracias por… por ayudar a Neri-chan —tan pronto como termino su frase se escondió detrás de las piernas de su sensei.

—Por nada pequeño —se volteó completamente caminando hacia la mayor del grupo.

Esta sentía que el aliento se le iba con cada paso que daba, sin embargo este simplemente tomó la bolsa y le agradeció muy cerca del oído. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico se hubiera sonrojado o le hubiera soltado una patada, sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas al suelo. No sabía por que pero esa sensación sobrepasaba el miedo, la angustia y el temor juntos.

—P-por nada… —Susurró apenas audible para ella.

El Sannin vio con gracia como a pesar de que quería asustarlos ella aun se forzaba a tratar de ser amable por lo que con una sonrisa decidió quedarse a platicar un rato, después de todo le ayudaría a despejar su mente y tal vez podría aprender algo interesante.

—Eres una gran sensei —redujo su instinto asesino aligerando un poco el ambiente—, pero una mal doctora. —Se recargó en unos de los arboles mientras abría el almuerzo que le acababan de dar y veía con sorpresa una comida bastante decente para ser de un shinobi. Tal vez aun vivía con sus padres y su madre le había echo el almuerzo, tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer ignorando las expresiones faciales de todos al mirar su lengua.

—G-gracias… —volvió a susurrar mientras se ponía de pie—, se-seguiré estudiando duro para llegar a ser una gran medica como usted.

— ¿Eres una kunoichi medica? —preguntó con sorpresa—, realmente deberías de practicar más, por poco y licias de por vida a uno de tus alumnos.

—L-lo siento —miró a otro lado apenada.

—Algún día aprenderás, estoy seguro. Practica duro.

—Gracias —por primera vez esbozó una auténtica sonrisa—, aunque no creo que me sea posible, no hay muchos médicos en la aldea. Mi sensei murió a causa de un ataque y sin el no creo ser capaz de aprender mucho.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —cambió su semblante a uno serio, por lo que de inmediato acato sus órdenes y continúo.

—Hay una frase que mi Sensei siempre decía… —comentó con admiración—, el que se enseña a si mismo tiene por maestro a un necio… que nuca lograría nada y su vida no tendría sentido. —El Sannin puso una cara de molestia al escuchar esas palabras. _¡Eran absurdamente parecidas a las que le dijo Sarutobi!_ —Sé que puedo aprender de libros y experimentar pero sólo seria arrogancia, sin alguien que te guíe puedes perder el camino fácilmente… —volteó a verlo esperando ver una reacción positiva, sin embargo al ver sus ojos de molestia rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos —Cl-claro que puede haber excepciones, s-si ese es su caso de seguro u-usted y-ya esta a otro nivel.

— ¿Y tu que opinas? —preguntó con un semblante serio.

— ¿…Sobre que?

— ¿Crees que uno se pueda enseñar a si mismo?

—H-honestamente no creo que se pueda… por algo tenemos maestros, ellos nos guían hasta que podamos ser capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos e incluso después de eso seguimos valiéndonos de alguien superior.

—Ya veo… —susurró desanimado.

—Yo quiero que mi vida tenga un sentido, que alguien me recuerde como un buen ejemplo a seguir, no se si sea por las enseñanzas de mi Sensei pero siento que si alguien tratara de enseñarse solo ya no seria un humano, si no un monstruo.

—Buena respuesta… —susurró nuevamente. Dejó el almuerzo casi terminado a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—O… o no se c-cual sea su punto de vista… —agregó con cierto temor al verlo acercarse.

—Ninguno —respondió de inmediato—. Gracias a ti por fin lo entendí.

— ¿E-Enserio?

—Enserio, creo que ni siquiera Tsunade o Jiraiya pudieran haberme dado una respuesta tan exacta.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó nuevamente un poco más calmada—, me alegra haberlo podido ayudar… —esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo su cerebro rápidamente relaciono esos nombres. ¿Jiraiya? ¿Tsunade? ¿Acaso esos dos no eran…?

—Me has ayudado mucho jovencita, como muestra de agradecimiento te dejaré ser la protagonista de mis próximos experimentos —cuando se dio cuenta Orochimaru ya se encontraba frente a ella, iba a retroceder sin embargo este posó una mano sobre su pecho. Iba a hacer algo sin embargo a la par se quedó estática…

— ¿S-sensei? —preguntó uno de los niños que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento.

Orochimaru retrocedió mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Por su parte ella se quedo con los ojos en blanco por unos momentos… después cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

— ¿S-Sensei…? —se acercó uno de sus alumnos con miedo.

No hubo respuesta, chocó su rostro contra el suelo mientras comenzaba a soltar un par de arcadas… Primero solo era el sonido, después empezó a vomitar un poco de saliva y no fue hasta que comenzó a vomitar sangre que sus alumnos corrieron rápidamente en su auxilio, sin embargo de inmediato se alejaron cuando vieron a su maestra vomitar serpientes de distintos tipos y tamaños. Al principio empezaron a salir por la boca, después por la nariz y finalmente incluso salieron serpientes por las cuencas de sus ojos mientras carcomían todo su rostro en su intento por escapar.

— ¿A dónde creen que van niños? —de la misma manera de la tierra salieron unas serpientes mas grandes que los envolvieron impidiéndoles respirar hasta que perdieron la conciencia.

Orochimaru comenzó a reír divertido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer quedarse había sido la mejor opción para él. Caminó hacia el cuerpo de la sensei que ahora se encontraba irreconocible y lleno de serpientes.

—Me alegra haberte conocido —comentó una sonrisa—, no puedo creer las tonterías que estaba pensando ¿Yo? El gran Orochimaru rendirse, creer en una la estupidez de que uno es incapaz de enseñarse a si mismo. —Comenzó a reír con locura. — ¡Tú lo has dicho kunoichi!, ¡yo ya no soy un humano!, ¡soy un monstruo! ¡Y pronto seré más que eso! —comenzó a reír nuevamente—. No te preocupes, tus alumnos están en el rango de edad que estoy buscando y en cuanto a ti, prometo que guardare tu cadáver para algo especial.

Orochimaru sonrió complacido. Realmente haber hablado con ella fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Le recordó que él ya estaba a otro nivel. No era un humano, era algo muy superior a eso por lo mismo el sí podía ser capaz de enseñarse a si mismo, él era capaz de ser su propio maestro por el simple echo de que era ¡él! Tonterías como las palabras de su sensei ya no le afectarían nunca más, él no era un necio, el simplemente era un monstruo. _¡Un monstruo! ¡Que tan absurdamente sencillo era darse cuenta de eso! _

Regreso al laboratorio con sus nuevos conejillos de indias, ahora más que nunca estaba ansioso de experimentar, de fallar y seguir experimentando. Oh, como ansiaba comenzar a jugar con esas pobres almas que había conseguido. Seria una interesante noche y lo seguiría siendo hasta que llegara su muerte.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews?_

**_Notas del Autor:_**_ Antes que nada les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a esta extraña propuesta. Espero les haya gustado y me hagan saber sus opiniones que siempre serán bien recibidas. Sin mas que decir un saludo a todos. _


End file.
